


And Onto Your Lips I Lay

by cloudfairs



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Oral Sex, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfairs/pseuds/cloudfairs
Summary: "One more time for me, sweetheart." Spicy Gluten closes her eyes, a small whine escaping her lips. And onto their lips, she lays.





	And Onto Your Lips I Lay

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough love for Spicy, and honestly, I love my wife.

It's hot. 

Too hot; sweat clings to her figure, shining under the dim light of the room. Crimson eyes water with unshed tears as her nails rip the bedsheets, her knuckles white from how hard her grip is. Heat pools in her stomach, twisting its way down to her core, and once again she's moaning. The air is too hot, much too hot for her to breathe - but she's not human, does she even need to breathe? - but the haziness swimming in her brain does little to ease the chorus of gasps coming from her chest. 

It's beautiful, they think; her hands rip the silk sheets as her body trembles with pleasure, mind a mess and her legs spread just for them. Another hard suck on her wet folds has her keening, another sigh escapes her cherry red lips. It's sinful to watch her break like this - would God be so forgiving? - but its beautiful. 

Spicy Gluten huffs, a shaky hand wipes at the line of saliva rolling down the side of her cheek. How long had they been down there between her legs? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? She couldn't wrap her mind around the concept of time anymore, far too gone with the sensation of her Master's tongue thrusting into her, marking her from the inside out, making her theirs. With a pop, their applying suction onto her clit, and she desperately tries to hold in her breathless whines, but the coil in her lower abdomen is so close to breaking, and she can't hold back. 

Her heel digs into her Master's shoulder, pushing them down onto her, and she moans as they chuckle on her overstimulated flesh. Heaven may not be real, but like this, she knows she's already at the pearly gates. With a flick of their tongue, she screams, hands flying to their hair and she tugs at the locks weakly. Her hips buck into their face - 1, 2, 3 times, and she collapses back onto the bed. 

"Such a good girl, hm? For me and only me." Her Master coos gently as they stand, grinning at her pliant, boneless form on the bed in front of them. The ginger looks like a masterpiece, wet and unsteady, eyes clouded with tears and face flushed with pleasure. "How many times was that, do you know?"

It was the 4th time, but Spicy Gluten can't find her voice - nor the will - to speak it. Instead, she lets her Master rub their fingers over her soaking core, once more igniting the flame inside her. Oh, she wanted them so bad.

"One more time for me, sweetheart." Spicy Gluten closes her eyes, a small whine escaping her lips. And onto their lips, she lays.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be working on a Sweet Tofu fic, as it was requested in the last fic I posted. I take requests! Scream at me on tumblr @foodfanstasy


End file.
